


save me i'm (save me i'm a sinner)

by hikaie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Magic, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaie/pseuds/hikaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a dirty, rotten mistake all over your hands but... <br/>you breathe. you let out a sigh. <br/>it's going to be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	save me i'm (save me i'm a sinner)

When Stiles is setting it up, he's vaguely recalling Fullmetal Alchemist (because of  _ course _  he binge watched the whole series on Netflix and  of _course_   with how utterly fucked up he is, something that no one will admit but himself, he was  _enthralled_.)  The way his hands shake belies a  sense of wrongness,  when it's really just  _ anxiety _  and  _ excitement _ bubbling over. There's something in the way he shaves off bloodroot, in the acrid smell of powdered chemicals, in the soft-yet-brittle feel of her hair as it slides out of the elastic and into the tub. The water is murky, and the rim of tub mottled with a thick, muddy concoction of powders and things Stiles had to deal with shady witches for. They had all given him a speculative look, and when handing over the ingredients, their skin brushing, had smiled dirty and quick at him. _ Knowing. _

" _Black magic calls us all_ _ home, boy _ ."  One emissary had told him. He'd shoved the jar of bat wings into his backpack and took off without a second glance, the sharp prickle of fear on the hairs of his neck.

There's no fear anymore.

He brings her back in a cabin in the woods, the slatted roof letting in slight beams of moonlight. She gasps when she comes out of the water, skin pale and new. Her hair drips dark rivulets into the water, near red if Stiles looks at it right. There's a weight in his chest, dirty and wrong. The universe seems to be whispering to him, telling him what kind of a sin he's committed, but he doesn't care. Can't care.

He'll pay his due. If only for this.

(Allison stares at him wide-eyed, scrabbles in the water and presses up against the porcelain and hisses under her breath " _What did you do?_ "  and he shakes all over; he's hearing a ghost.)

His hands are streaked with blood and dirt, and he's breathing heavily with the after effects of the magic but he smiles nonetheless. He's done a good thing, even if it's going to bite him in the ass later. Which, really, Stiles is used to that. So he holds out his hand and waits for her to take it.

"Welcome back." Her fingers are clammy cold but they warm when she slips her hand into his, and the way her face twists in wonder and her chest curls with a relieved sob makes it all so, so worth it.


End file.
